1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of lamps, and more particularly to a rotary optically controlled LED (light emitting diode) night lamp which can be assembled conveniently, rotates to a position rapidly and has a high sensitivity of light.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional night lamp, as a lamp product, is mainly utilized for decoration, and is also utilized for lighting; with gradually increasing living levels, a variety of the night lamps are desired to meet requirements of interior decoration in addition to the requirements of lighting. The conventional household night lamp is a small lamp product which can be directly plugged into a socket. As an example, the Chinese patent application 201120000990.0 disclosed a rotary night lamp comprising: a holder having a top portion and a relative bottom portion, wherein the bottom portion has a concave containing space; a plug having a first end with two metal slices and having a second end with a rotary connector, wherein the rotary connector is engaged with the concave containing space and is capable of rotating for 360° in the concave containing space; a bulb provided on a third surface of the holder; and a switch unit provided inside the holder, comprising a switch (non-contacting type or contacting type), wherein the switch is exposed on the top portion of the holder; wherein the metal slices is electrically connected to the switch unit and the bulb. The foregoing structure is complex and is difficult to be assembled, and the cost is high. Therefore, the rotary night lamp should be further improved. As another example, the Chinese patent application 201220104130.6 disclosed a rotary night lamp holder comprising: a body; a holder unit; a bulb connector, a first electrode conductive slice and a second electrode conductive slice, wherein a ringlike connecting conductive slice is provided inside the body, the holder unit comprises a holder, a first power plug and a second power plug, wherein the holder is rotatably connected inside the body, and the first power plug is connected to the second electrode conductive, the second power plug is connected to the ringlike connecting conductive slice. The foregoing structure is simplified, assembling procedures and cost are decreased, and the holder unit rotates for 360° for adapting to a socket at any direction and being utilized conveniently; at the meantime, a scale is provided inside the body for indicating a rotation angle; therefore, the holder can be easily rotated to a predetermined angle while being utilized and each angle has a corresponding graduation for indicating the rotation angle effectively; further more, its adjustment is easy, rotation is accurate and time is saved.